


More Than You Know

by ThorneofAcre



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of the Musketeers [14]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorneofAcre/pseuds/ThorneofAcre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos muses on how d'Artagnan is so much like him while watching him train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Know

Athos watches the young Gascon fight. D'Artagnan has put his advice to good use. His sword moves with a sharp deadly precision, and he ducks and avoids Aramis' attack so effortlessly it seems like he is dancing. Aramis gives him an appreciative nod, but it is not him the young man seeks approval from. His eyes search out Athos', their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second.

A minute shake of the head and d'Artagnan is grinning like a delighted child on Christmas before focusing on Aramis again.

Athos has no idea what the boy sees in him. He is the only man who has seen Athos at his weakest, and yet Athos sees the same loyalty and respect in his eyes that he does in Aramis' and Porthos'.

In the beginning he thought it was naïve idolatry. He had waited for the Gascon to tire of it, to realize how flawed and imperfect his choice of mentor is.

But he doesn't think so anymore.

D'Artagnan is smiling, Aramis has started to pant a little, trying to keep up.

Athos thinks the man rather regrets suggesting the two have a rematch to settle the question of who is the best musketeer once and for all. Aramis doesn't seem to be beaten yet though, and attacks with renewed vigor. D'Artagnan blocks with ease and follows it with a blow of his own. Aramis almost loses his footing and d'Artagnan backs off, allowing him to regain his balance. The recently appointed musketeer has the cheek to give the small crowd of onlookers who have gathered a small bow.

Athos smiles.

The boy is young, passionate, proud, hot headed, trouble prone and strong willed.

None of the qualities bode well for the longevity of his lifespan. He finds trouble at every street corner, catches all the wrong kinds of attention and actively courts death when he goes for a week without a fight or two.

He is nothing like Athos, who is renowned for his ability to keep his head in even the direst of situations.

And yet he isn't all that different.

The honesty in his eyes, the insatiable love for justice which shines through, the unwavering loyalty to those he has deemed worthy, the incorruptible morals which a much remembered father has instilled in him; once, Athos thinks, once he himself was the same way.

Once he too had beliefs he stood by, a code he lived for. Life has taught him the foolishness of his idealism, but he does not begrudge the boy his ignorant innocence.

Both musketeers are tiring now, and Treville calls out for them to stop the fighting. Athos thinks the men don't really mind as d'Artagnan grins and nods at Aramis' comment that they will have to do this yet again at a later date. It's a game, and both of them don't want it to end just yet. They make their way inside, keeping away their equipment and laughing together.

Athos watches them go with not a small amount of pride. D'Artagnan has improved considerably from when he fought Athos for the very first time in the same courtyard. Then he had a lot of raw talent, but not much in the way of skill. A few sessions with Athos and some well-aimed words of advice seem to have had the desired effect. The young musketeer is still as quick to rise to a challenge as ever, but Athos takes some consolation from the fact that at least now he wouldn't lose his head in a fight his temper gets him into.

He could have gone on ignoring the young man's obvious need for some guidance and stuck to his aloof attitude, letting Aramis and Porthos handle him. But something had made him act, to step in. He hadn't even consciously made the decision to follow Treville to his office following his announcement of appointing himself as the champion.

But he knows he believes every word that came out of his mouth then about d'Artagnan.

Athos wasn't one to put his faith in people lightly, but he knows d'Artagnan is worth it. If there is anyone who would rather die than betray his friends, it is the young Gascon. D'Artagnan wouldn't let him down.

D'Artagnan, who has it in him to become the greatest of them all. Athos finds himself swearing silently to a god he no longer believes in that he would see the young man reach his complete potential if it was the last thing he did.

He turns to find the captain watching him. He raises his brows in question but Treville just shakes his head and looks away, a small smile on his face.

Athos shrugs, and follows the other two inside.


End file.
